


Bohové se hněvají

by SallyPejr



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Miðgarðr | Midgard, Storms, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nad Midgradem zuří děsivá bouře, bůh Thor se zlobí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bohové se hněvají

**Midgard**

Vikingové jsou národ, který se ničeho nezalekne. Nebojí se vyplouvat na širá moře a hledat nové země. Nebojí se postavit komukoliv, kdo v oněch zemích žije. Nebojí se postavit lidem ani zvěři.

Ovšem dnes je tomu jinak. Dnes se každý bez ohledu na pohlaví a věk bojí vyjít z domu. Všichni se krčí ve svých domech poblíž ohňů a modlí se ke svým bohům s nadějí, že se nad nimi slitují a ušetří je.

Protože venku zuří bouře, jakou ani ti nejstarší kmetové ve vesnici nepamatují. Vítr ohýbá stromy do pravého úhlu, ledový déšť padá tak hustě, že to vypadá, jako by někdo vzal moře a vylíval jim ho na hlavy a blesky křižují oblohu tak často, že jejich záře ani dunění hromů nikdy pořádně neutichá.

Bohové se hněvají a seslali tuto bouři. Bohové se hněvají a jim nebývá nic jiného, než čekat a doufat v ráno a konec bouře. Bohové se hněvají a oni se mohou jen modlit.

\- - o - -

** Asgard **

„A proč ne?!" rozkřikne se blonďatý chlapec asi po milionté. „Já _umím_ bojovat!"

„Nejde o to, jestli umíš bojovat." řekne Odin vážným hlasem, zatímco si obléká zbroj. „Jde o to, že jsi ještě dítě a děti nemají v bitvě co dělat. Ty i tvůj bratr budete doma."

„Ale to není fér!" rozkřikne se Thor a vztekle kopne do stolu.

„Thore!" okřikne ho matka rozčíleně. „Chovej se slušně."

„Ale já chci jít bojovat s otcem!" rozhodí Thor rukama.

„Třeba budeš moct jít příště." navrhne Loki. „Třeba budeme moct jít oba."

„Ty bojovat neumíš, Loki." mávne Thor zamítavě rukou. „Kouzla jsou v boji k ničemu."

„Vážně?" ušklíbne se Loki a mávne rukou.

Vzápětí leží Thor jak široký, tak dlouhý na zemi a nemůže se hnout.

„Loki." napomene Frigga tmavovlasého chlapce, i když ji těší synovi pokroky.

„Omlouvám se, matko." skloní Loki hlavu a zruší svoje kouzlo.

„Za to zaplatíš!" rozkřikne se Thor, sotva vyskočí na nohy a vrhne se k bratrovi.

A vzápětí se oba chlapci válí po zemi a perou se hlava, nehlava.

„Thore! Loki!" okřikne je Odin. „Chovejte se slušně, když tu nebudu." napomene je Všeotec.

„Otče, můžu jít s tebou? _Prosím_." vrhne se k němu Thor s prosebným výrazem malého štěněte, ovšem dnes tohle na Odina nefunguje.

„Po tom, cos tady předvedl?" zamračí se Odin. „Jsi ještě dítě, nepůjdeš do bitvy."

„Ale než vyrostu, tak ty už všechno vybojuješ!" rozčiluje se Thor nad nespravedlností světa.

„Bohužel, vždy existuje nějaký boj." povzdechne si Odin. „Buďte tady hodní a nezlobte matku." řekne Odin, než i se svým kopím odejde.

„To není fér!" nakopne Thor znovu stůl.

„Myslím, že už je na čase, abyste šli oba spát." rozhodne se Frigga.

„ _Co_?!" vyhrkne Thor skoro vyděšeně.

„Ale ještě je brzo." řekne Loki a prosebně na matku hledí. Ale jeho kočičí oči mají dnes stejnou účinnost jako Thorovi štěněčí.

„Je už dost pozdě." namítne Frigga a chytne každého ze svých chlapců za ruku. „Navíc víte, co to vaše rozčilování dělá s počasím, že Thore? Musíš se naučit ovládat."

„Ano." hlesne Thor otráveně.

Frigga oba chlapce zavede do pokoje a uloží do postelí.

„Už jste oba tak velcí. Budete brzy potřebovat každý svůj pokoj." povzdechne si Frigga s drobným úsměvem, než své syny opustí.

Loki strávil většinu noci tím, že si četl, protože s kraválem, jaký jeho vzteklý bratr dělal, se spát nedá. Rozhodně ne, když Thor huláká, že už je velký, a že už umí bojovat a názorně to ukazuje za pomoci miniaturních zbraní a všech hraček v jejich pokoji. Teprve nad ránem ho únava donutila si jít lehnout.

\- - o - -

**Midgard**

A děsivá bouře pokračuje celou noc, ale nakonec bohové vyslyšeli jejich motlidby a vesnice se mohla probudit do nádherného rána.

Bůh Thor utišil svůj hněv...


End file.
